


a little spark in the dark

by dizzy, waveydnp



Series: fics for people [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dee and fi pull a marie kondo on their sex toy collection





	a little spark in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> for everclear <3

“You’re never allowed to watch Netflix without me again,” Fi says, watching as Dee sits in the middle of their bedroom floor with an empty bin off to the side and their entire collection of sex toys spread around her.

Dee looks up at her. She holds up a novelty vibrator. “Does this spark joy?”

She’s heard the same question a dozen times today. She reaches out and picks up the vibrator, hefting its weight in her hand. She twists the knob at the bottom, then makes a face. “Bit weak, isn’t it? We might could use it for after, though? Like to build up between?”

“Says the woman who squeals if I so much as blow a breath against her after she’s come.” Dee takes it back. “We have others that are good for that, though, ones with more settings. So no spark?”

“No spark,” Fi confirms. “How much longer? I want to order a pizza.”

“It’d go faster if you helped me,” Dee says.

That strikes something in Fi’s heart - not joy, but fear at the idea of cleaning. “Never mind,” she quickly says.

“That’s what I thought.”

Before she walks out of the room, she reaches down and plucks up a yellow rubber duck decked out in bondage gear. “You’re not getting rid of Gilbert. I’m putting him next to the bath where he’ll be safe.”

-

“How are there so many we’ve never used?” Fi picks up one that looks almost flat with a puckered tip, rubbing her thumb over the satiny material. It feels solid and a nice fit in her palm and she’s got exactly no idea what it’s supposed to really do.

“Because someone just always goes, no, I can’t be bothered, just use your mouth?” Dee grins. “Not a complaint, by the way.”

Fi lobs a small rubber wand attachment at Dee’s head. “Be careful, that’s the one one with the little knobby bits for that wand that feels nice on your shoulder when you’re too tense.”

“Why is it in the sex toy bin, then?” Fi frowns. “Move that somewhere more useful.”

“You don’t want to try it for real?” Dee asks.

“Are you kidding?” Fi picks it up. It’s so big and heavy she almost drops it. “That looks scary. I don’t want it near my bits! We can keep it if you want to try it, though.”

“Nah.” Dee shrugs. “Doesn’t have the aesthetic I like.”

“Because your orgasm cares about aesthetic,” Fi says.

“My everything cares about aesthetic.” Dee stretches over and puts it on the nightstand. “I’ll leave it there and we can use it on each other tonight.”

“Necks and shoulders?”

“Might have you do that spot on my lower back where it always feels tight, too.” Dee’s voice goes dreamy.

“Are we getting more excited over an actual massager than a sexy one?” Fi grins. “Because I might love us a bit.”

“Not more. Just equally,” Dee says. “But I love us, too. And hopefully ‘us’ will end up loving some of those.”

They both look over at the pile of either completely unopened or just unused vibrators, bottles of lube, and various bits of accessories.

-

Fi climbs into bed exhausted, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boy shorts. She likes to sleep as naked as possible, and this is the best she can do when her uterus is being so inconsiderate as to ravage her insides by shedding it’s stupid lining.

Dee turns off the light and flops down onto her side. “Why do we stay up so late? It’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid,” Fi counters sleepily, rolling over to face away from Dee.

“Your mum is stupid.” Then immediately, “I mean. No, she’s not. You are.”

Fi snickers. “Good one, stupid.”

Dee doesn’t say anything, but Fi hears rustling next to her and then something soft hitting the floor. Then there’s some more rustling but Fi is so tired she just wants to sleep.

“Goodnight my stupid love,” she mumbles, reaching out behind her to give Dee a loving touch before she passes the hell out.

Her fingers find nothing but skin, and even through her fatigue it registers as something a little more than nice. She rolls onto her back and slides her hand up, surprised when she feels the slightly harder nub of Dee’s nipple. Dee makes a little sound and just like that, Fi forgets that she’s meant to be falling asleep. That’s all it takes.

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” Fi says, cupping Dee’s breast in her palm just to prove her point.

“Uh uh.” Dee shuffles over a little closer to Dee. She’s laid on her back too, so their hips and shoulders press together.

Fi’s still sleepy. She still feels that, but it's secondary now to the way Dee seems to be silently asking for some attention. She lifts a leg and drapes it over Fi’s.

Fuck her, Fi thinks, and fuck her period for making her so goddamn horny. She just wants to sleep, but now she has to wonder what she’ll find when she slides her hand down Dee’s stomach instead of up.

She knows Dee’s tells. The leg draping is classic. She wants something, but she wants Fi to be the one to figure out exactly what.

So Fi obliges and slides her hand down the soft skin of Dee’s belly and past the point where the waistband of a pair of pants should be. She feels the stubble of hair and a complete lack of fabric before she gets to that spot between Dee’s legs that’s warm - and already a little wet.

Dee makes a little breathy noise again and spreads her legs a little wider.

Fi wants to tease her, take the piss for how obvious she is, but she thinks better of it. She drags the tip of one finger softly down the line of her and then pulls her hand back up to rest where the hair is shaved and starting to grow back.

Dee whines quietly. Fi smiles. She reckons she’ll never get over the rush that comes with seeing and hearing so clearly how much Dee wants her.

Fi suddenly remembers the project Dee had committed them both to the other day, and the little bottle Fi had cheekily stashed in the nightstand when Dee wasn’t looking. She manages to reach her free hand out without having to move and opens the drawer.

When she finds what she’s looking for she uncaps the bottle and drizzles more than she needs into her right hand, coating her palm and fingers so they’re slick and dripping. Dee’s got a hand in Fi’s hair now, stroking lazily as she waits.

She responds instantly to Fi’s touch, shifting her hips to give Fi as much access as possible. Fi loves it, loves the shamelessness and the trust and the offering of the most intimate parts of her body.

She doesn’t take it for granted. She never does and she’s not starting tonight, pressing her palm to the whole of Dee’s pussy, gently but firm enough to spread the lube over as much of her as she can.

She waits, keeping her hand still until Dee makes a noise and says, “Is it tingling?”

“Mhm,” Fi hums. “D’you like it?” She can hear more than see the emphaticness of Dee’s nod.

Fi’s eyes fall closed and all her attention becomes reserved for a slow gentle exploration of Dee.

Fi can feel that she’s wetter now, even beyond the slick of the lube. Sometimes Fi wonders if it’s something about her or if Dee would be this easy to please with anyone else.

It’s not a thought she wants to linger on. No one else gets to do this, so it’s really a stupid question to begin with. Dee is easy to please when it’s Fi who’s doing the pleasing, but that doesn’t stop Fi from working hard to keep it that way.

Most of the time. Tonight she’s not really working hard. In fact she’s being a little lazy about things, but she wants Dee to get the full effect of the tingling. They’re supposed to be testing this stuff out, after all. How can Dee know if it sparks joy if she’s too busy focusing on what Fi is doing to even feel it?

Fi traces the shape of Dee, fingers moving in a slow and gentle slide, down and back up to the top when she teases at the clit until Dee moans all breathy and high and quiet. Each time that’s Fi’s cue to slide her fingers down and spread that pleasure everywhere, give every little bit of Dee the attention she deserves.

But lazy attention. Exploratory attention more than anything else. Little touches, gentle strokes until Dee is pulling Fi’s hair in frustration. “Up,” she begs.

Fi smiles, but she’s not going to deny Dee what she wants. She finds where Dee wants to be touched so desperately and frames it gently between two of her fingers. She rubs and squeezes with the faintest bit of pressure and just when she starts to feel mean about it she traces the shape of it with the tip of her finger, giving Dee just enough relief not to go mental. Her hair is still being pulled, though, and she can feel the muscles in Dee’s thigh clenching.

“Fi,” she chokes. “You’re killing me.”

“How’s that?” She rubs over Dee’s clit with purpose, just to prove whatever Dee’s about to say wrong.

Dee doesn’t say anything. She’s too busy biting her lip and arching up a bit. She’s started moving of her own accord now, following the motion of Fi’s fingers with her hips, pushing and grinding up whenever Fi does something particularly good.

Fi’s throbbing between her own legs at this point, enjoying the touch and go immensely. She reckons all she’d have to do to come herself is cross one leg over the other and squeeze, keeping the sound of Dee’s little moans in her ear.

It’s not about her though, not yet. She tries to ease off and return to the gentle teasing of before, but Dee doesn’t let her. Apparently she’s had enough waiting, because she wraps her hand around Fi’s and guides it down confidently to push two of Fi’s fingers inside.

They go easily guided by the lube and Dee’s own wetness, and she groans. “Keep ‘em there,” she demands.

It doesn’t take long after that. Fi does as she’s told, keeping Dee full and watching her face with reverence as Dee finishes herself off. When she comes Fi can feel it from the inside out and she turns to bite Dee’s shoulder just for a tiny release of her own pent up lust.

It takes Fi approximately five seconds to reach climax herself, shoving her hand in her knickers and rubbing it out as soon as Dee allows her to reclaim her fingers. She can even feel a little of the tingling afterwards.

“That’s good stuff, innit?” Fi asks when it’s all over, curling up against Dee’s side.

Dee nods. “Definitely a keeper. Much spark, very joy.”

-

“This one is like… actual kink,” Fi says nervously as Dee fits it over her eyes.

Dee rolls her own eyes even though ago can’t see her. “It’s basically a glorified sleeping mask.”

“Yeah but like…”

“Did you change your mind?” Dee asks. She’s not going to ignore the apprehension that’s suddenly taken hold of Fi’s voice. “We don’t have to.”

Fi shakes her head. “Didn’t change my mind. Just— be gentle, yeah?”

Dee sits back on her heels. She’s knelt on the bed beside Fi, who’s laid on her back in just her bra and knickers - and a blindfold Dee had added to her cart impulsively on a late night sex toy perusing session on Amazon.

That’d been so long ago Dee barely even remembers it. But she’s determined to declutter their collection of joyless items, so this is where they find themselves.

“Gentle?” Dee asks. “You know this isn’t— it’s not fucking, like, bondage or something.”

“Yeah but I can’t see.”

Dee reaches out and touches Fi’s leg. Fi flinches rather violently.

“Oh my god, Fi. Take it off,” Dee demands.

“No, it’s f—”

“Off.”

Fi reaches up and slides it up onto her forehead. “What?”

“You’re scared. We’re not doing it if you’re scared. It’s meant to be fun.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. I’m not—”

“I’m not gonna do anything I don’t already know you’re gonna like.”

Fi stares at her, the internal conflict visible in her expression. She’s always got a shit poker face when it comes to things that scare or or excite her. But then her jaw takes on a determined set and she says, “I want to do it. I promise if it feels that bad, I’ll tell you and we can stop. Right now I’m just psyching myself out.”

“You are,” Dee agrees.

“And I do trust you.” Fi’s voice goes softer. “Like, more than anyone else ever.”

Dee tries not to do the thing where she lets her insides turn to mush when Fi’s sweet like that.

(She fails.)

“The second you say so, it’s coming off and I’m going to toss it in the bin right away,” Dee says.

Fi just laughs. “What if you want to try it, though?”

Dee shrugs. “It’s literally just cloth. Wouldn’t it be kinkier if we used your panties instead or something?”

“You’re so gross!” Fi says, laughing and hitting her arm.

“I literally bury my face in your pussy any chance I get, babe. Your underwear isn’t going to offend me.”

Fi just rolls her eyes and then slides the blindfold back down into place. She squares her shoulders like she’s going into battle and says, “Alright. I’m ready this time.”

Dee just laughs at her. “Sure, alright. You look ready.”

“I am!” Fi shakes her shoulders. “See? Loose and Easy Lester, that’s me.”

“Can’t even make the joke, too easy.” Dee shakes her head. “Alright, if you’re sure - I’m going to get up now. Don’t freak, I’m only going out of the room for a second. You’re going to like this, I promise.”

She’s afraid Fi will work herself back up if she’s left alone and unable to see so she grabs the stuff from the kitchen that she’d managed to buy and hide away. She’s still not sure how she got away with it; usually Fi’s got a bloodhound’s nose for chocolate in the flat.

She puts a plate with everything already laid out and ready on the table by the bed, and then straddles Fi. She’s still in her bra and knickers just so Fi wouldn’t feel overdressed, but she likes this - the way the clothes can be sexy too. It always feels like Christmas when there’s still the best present left to unwrap.

“Open your mouth,” she says, then reaches over and picks up a strawberry then dips it in the little bowl of chocolate sauce.

Fi obediently drops her bottom lip a bit. Dee holds it just over her face, waiting…

Fi sniffs. “What’s that?” she asks, sounding excited.

Dee presses it to Fi’s bottom lip. “Bite,” she says, then watches the white of Fi’s teeth as they sink into the dark red strawberry.

“Oh!” Fi says, chewing and licking her lips. “Ooh.”

“Your sense of taste is supposed to be more sharp when you can’t see,” Dee says. “What do you think?”

“I think my sexy girlfriend is feeding me strawberries in bed,” Fi says. “And I think I want another.”

Dee laughs. “Oh, what a shame, I only brought one…” she teases, even as she reaches over for another. She’s already cut the leafy tops off so this time she actually puts it in her own mouth and holds it between her teeth, leaning down.

Fi’s ready for the strawberry, but not the kiss. She gasps as Dee bites through it, their mouths pressed together briefly before Dee pulls away.

“Oh,” Fi says, more demurely. “That’s nice.”

“Told you,” Dee says. “Be a good girl and you can have more later.”

“I’m always good,” Fi says.

Dee’s eyes skim down her body, the pale curves of her and her long arms and the black of her hair. “You sure are.”

She settles back on Fi’s thighs, and this time just watches for a few seconds - long enough that Fi starts to fidget. Just as she begins to squirm, Dee reaches out with one single fingertip and draws it down Fi’s stomach.

Fi gasps and sucks in a breath, her stomach going concave. Dee circles around her belly button and then down, drawing a line from hip to hip.

She can see goosebumps popping up on Fi’s skin. “Wish I had a feather,” she murmurs. “Should have bought a whole fucking kit.”

“I like this just fine,” Fi says quietly.

Dee doesn’t respond out loud, but she reaches over and dips her finger in the chocolate. “Open again,” she orders.

Fi opens her mouth and then lets out a surprised sound when instead of the expected fruit she gets Dee’s finger against her tongue. She immediately closes her lips around it and sucks the chocolate off.

“Fuck,” Dee says. “That’s so hot. And I don’t even have a dick to imagine you’re sucking.”

Fi whines and sucks again, even though there’s no chocolate left. She reaches up and manages to put her hands on Dee’s waist as if she could see just fine.

Even just that touch has Dee thinking very bad bad thoughts, but she’s not far enough gone yet to lose sight of the task at hand. She pulls her finger from Fi’s mouth and takes hold of Fi’s wrists, pushing them down gently into the mattress.

“No touching,” she murmurs. “That’s my job.”

Fi whines that impatient whine Dee secretly loves. “You’re mean.”

“I’m not.” She looks down at her half naked girlfriend and takes in the lovely sight of milky skin and cotton, and chocolate or not she reckons she’d like to eat this woman alive.

Probably not. Nothing tastes better than Fi; the chocolate just gets in the way.

“Why aren’t you touching me?” Fi asks.

Dee laughs a breathy little laugh and slides a hand down into her own knickers. “I’m touching myself right now instead.”

So maybe she is a _little_ bit mean. Fi’s hands lift up a little to squeeze needy and frustrated at Dee’s thighs. “I hate this.”

Dee’s hand stills. “Do you actually?”

Fi huffs. “No. But I wanna see.” She slides a hand up until she finds Dee’s arm then follows it down with her fingers to where Dee’s hand disappears into her underwear.

“Isn’t it at least a little fun?” Dee murmurs, moving two of her fingers in little circles just so Fi can feel it. The sensation is dull; nice enough but she’d need a lot more to get close to anything real, but it makes her stomach tingly to watch what the teasing does to Fi.

“I just want you,” Fi says.

Dee pulls her hand out and pushes Fi’s down to replace it. None of this is fun if it’s genuinely frustrating for Fi.

“You’re wet,” Fi says, like it’s some kind of revelation, her middle finger sliding down and slipping inside Dee’s body.

“Course,” Dee says, pushing Fi’s hand tighter against herself and rolling her hips down. “This is hot to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Fi says. “I’ll stop ruining it.”

“You’re not ruining anything. We’re just testing. If you don’t like it you don’t like it.”

Fi pulls her finger out and up slowly to rub the wetness right against Dee’s clit. “I like this.”

“Me too,” Dee breathes. The feeling is less dull now, and she can feel her resolve weakening already. “Feels good.”

“I reckon you should’ve gotten handcuffs too, eh?”

Dee laughs. “I’m not trying to torture you.” She moans a little at the way Fi’s touching her.

“Could you come?” Fi asks.

“Yeah, eventually.” She grinds down onto Fi’s fingers.

“You’d be cross at me later, though.”

“No.”

Fi pulls her hand out suddenly and reaches her arms up over her head. “Not gonna risk it.” She smirks when Dee whines.

“Ok you cow, we’re even now,” Dee says. “No more torturing.”

Fi nods, looking well pleased with herself. “Alright. I’ll behave now.”

Dee is still so distracted by the pulse beating hot between her legs that she has to just stop and look for a moment to clear her mind. It’s crazy what Fi can do to her with just a touch.

She soothes herself by touching Fi, which probably doesn’t help but feels nice anyway. Fi’s bra is soft and the lace on it a bit scratchy under her palms as she cups Fi’s breasts. Fi never goes for the sexy stuff - but this is all in the name of decluttering and she’d decided that included clothing she only ever puts on to take off.

Dee has every intention of telling her that she doesn’t actually need Fi to try like that, ever, and that this set can go straight in the bin for all she cares. Fi makes a sports bra and cartoon designed knickers look plenty hot enough for Dee’s liking.

But for right now she’ll enjoy the pale swell of Fi’s breasts over the fancy lace edge of the bra cup. The one nice part is how she can still touch like, half of Fi’s tits. (How do they charge so much more for something with half the material?)

She watches the way Fi’s eyes squeeze shut a bit and she swallows hard the closer Dee’s fingers get to her nipples. She starts to just circle around, tracing patterns, lifting her fingers up and dropping them back down wherever she feels like.

Sometimes she just stops touching for long stretches of ten, twenty, thirty seconds. Just long enough for Fi to whine.

Eventually she pulls the bra cup down to expose Fi completely. She does it quickly and then drops lower to kiss at Fi’s stomach.

“I really hate…” Fi starts, sighing. Dee listens carefully, ready to stop depending on what the next word is. “You. I really hate you.”

Well. That’s fine, then. Dee just laughs. “You haven’t even begun hating me yet.”

She hovers up Fi’s body, holding her weight on her palms and knees, and then makes the tip of her tongue a point and flicks it over a nipple. Fi gasps and jerks like it’s an electric shock.

She kisses her between breasts, over her heart at the base of her neck. Then she goes for the other nipple, closing on it with her teeth this time and holding it so lightly and carefully there while her tongue works over it.

Fi can’t stop moving now, her ass lifting off the bed to try and get closer to something she can’t see and couldn’t reach even if the blindfold wasn’t on.

Dee sucks then, balancing more carefully and using her other hand to twist and pinch lightly. Fi’s so sensitive here - more sensitive than Dee is, probably, not that it matters much. Dee gets just as turned on doing this to Fi as Fi does having it done to her.

And she’s so fucking turned on. Dee slides her own hand down her knickers again, slicking her finger through the wetness.

She pulls her hand back out and says, “Open your mouth again.”

“More chocolate?” Fi sounds distracted and confused now, but she does.

The sound she makes when Dee presses a slicked up finger between her lips is even better than the one she made for the chocolate.

Suddenly Fi’s hands are on her, strong and decisive and before she knows it she’s laid on her back watching Fi pull her knickers off and fling them onto the floor as she pushes Dee’s legs open and sinks her face down between them.

Maybe she should have known that giving Fi a taste of her favourite thing was a step too far, but she’s not sorry. Definitely not sorry. Fi licks broadly across the length of her and it’s so lovely and warm and wet but more than anything it’s Fi’s urgency that makes her tremble.

Dee laughs breathlessly. “You really don’t know what the word patience means, do you?”

“Do too,” Fi says. “I just know that it’s no fun and I don’t like it.”

Dee doesn’t respond, because she’s too busy clenching her fists into the duvet cover and tensing her stomach muscles. She’s so, so turned on - the sort of turned on where it won’t take anything really to make her come. “Well, I did.”

“I can tell.” Fi grins up at her, chin glistening with wet. “I think you enjoyed that a lot, didn’t you? So it was definitely worth trying.”

Dee feels like there’s more discussion to be had here but her two remaining brain cells are too busy dry humping each other to formulate it.

Fi’s hands slide under her ass, groping harder than she probably means to. She’s not saying a word now, just licking from slit to clit. Fi eats pussy like she plays video games, jumping around everywhere with no pattern all chaos, following every whim that comes to her mind.

Maybe they did have it backwards, Dee thinks. Maybe the blindfold would have been better on her.

She tells herself they’ll do it like that next time, then spreads her legs and buries her hands in Fi’s hair, pushing her hips up against Fi’s mouth.

But only for a moment. Then she pulls Fi up to lie on top of her and pushes Fi’s hands down where she wants it. Fi slides two fingers inside and Dee moves against them way she needs to get herself off.

She wants Fi’s mouth on her mouth when she comes. Sometimes it just feels nicer that way.

Fi pulls out when it’s all over, when Dee whimpers from the too-full feeling of post-coital penetration. Fi cups her palm gently against the whole of Dee’s pussy and kisses her sweetly, slow and wet. The sound of smacking lips fills their bedroom and Dee crosses her legs and squeezes against Fi’s hand. Her whole body feels warm and loose and wonderful.

“This was supposed to be about you,” she murmurs in between kisses.

Fi smiles against Dee’s lips. “It was. I wanted to taste you so I did.”

“I wanted to make you come, though.”

“You still can,” Fi says. “But can we eat the rest of those strawberries first?”

Dee laughs. “Yeah. We can.”

-

"What does it feel like?" Fi asks.

She's kneeling between Dee's legs, one hand holding Dee's thighs open - even though Dee never really needs that much encouragement when it comes to Fi trying to get her off - while the other wields a little pink device.

It's definitely the only one like this in their collection. Dee ordered it based on a good review but once it showed up, neither of them knew quite what to make of it. They really meant to get around to using it, but it was never the first toy that either of them thought of and somehow it's gone six months unused until today - when Dee announced with obnoxious surety that she was going to plug it in to charge and they were going to use it that night.

One round of rock paper scissors to see who would be doing what to whom and now they've wound up like this. Fi's not upset at all; it's not as though she thinks the thing would hurt her, but there's just always something a bit wary about trying new things that don't look like the things she's used to them using.

It's irrational. But a lot of the things that make Fi nervous tend to be.

This is nicer, anyway. She gets to look at Dee stretched out in the low light, body open and immersed in a new experience. She loves everything about Dee like this - the shape of her body against their dark gray sheets, the shadows the low soft lamplight causes. How everything just looks smudged and blurred and beautiful until she's this close up and she can see the glint of Dee's silver hoop earrings and the bit of chapped skin on her bottom lip, down down down to where Fi's holding the vibrator... thing... just above Dee's clit.

"Weird," Dee admits.

"Bad?" Fi's ready to turn it off at the first word. Her mouth is watering anyway, looking at Dee's pussy with its plump cute lips and the way her clit is peeking out of the hood.

"Not bad," Dee says. "Just different. I've never felt anything like it before. It's like... if you had a tiny little dollhouse... with a tiny little hot tub... and instead of water coming out the jet it was air."

"That's weird." Fi has no ability to imagine it, outside of having tested it out against her finger back when they first got it. (And on her tongue earlier, just to see what it felt like. Bit ticklish, was her conclusion.)

"Mm. But it's... a bit nice. Maybe just... move it around a bit?" Dee wiggles her hips like she wants to do the moving.

Fi grins and starts to twist her wrist in little circles.

Dee lets out a gasp and her hips leave the bed for a split second. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah?"

"Mm." Dee nods, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Mmmm."

She leans her body up and over Dee, because there are certain noises Dee makes that Fi just needs to kiss her after. Dee meets it eagerly, mouths slamming together when Fi slightly misjudges with faulty depth perception.

Another fault? Her inability to multitask. After thirty seconds of kissing, Dee's fingers close around her wrist and guide her hand with the Womanizer in it back to where she needs it to be. Dee keeps it there, because she knows Fi can't make out and pay attention to that too.

It must feel nice. Dee's gasping pretty, sweating a bit now. Fi wants to free her hand and see how wet Dee is, maybe get a couple fingers in her to find that spot Dee likes so much. It's not that she's jealous of a sex toy, it's just...

She can make Dee make some nice sounds, too. Especially in moments like this, when she knows Dee's already worked up. Just the excitement of knowing they're going to have sex can do it some nights. But the new toys - Fi discovered that first time with the lube just how exciting new things can be to Dee.

And maybe that makes Fi feel a little insecure, a little afraid that the normal old stuff that Fi still likes best might get outright boring to Dee one day. But she'll lock that worry in a box for another time to come. Right now there are more important matters to tend to.

"Can I use my mouth now?" Fi asks, whining a bit. "Please?"

Dee laughs breathlessly. "Yeah, go ahead. I don't think I can come from this anyway. It's nice, but it's not quite enough, you know?"

"I can be enough." Fi eagerly cups Dee's breast and gives the nipple a quick suck.

"You're always enough, babe," Dee says, tossing her head back as Fi drops into the spot between her thighs. Fi takes one more look at how Dee's hair is fanned out against the pillow and how her nipples are hard and how those lips she was just kissing are wet and swollen, before she focuses her attention on another set of lips she finds equally tasty to press her mouth against.

The moan rips from Dee's throat, low and real and so fucking hot, as Fi makes her tongue a point and licks a long line from as far down as she can reach to the tip of Dee's eager little clit, already sensitive from the toy still buzzing with a clicky sound off to the side of them.

Fi licks down, licks in - she loves this taste. She never feels more unashamedly queer than in these moments where Dee's slickness coats her taste buds and Dee's arousal is all she can smell, inhaling the sharply sweet scent of Dee when she's turned on with every breath she takes. She moans into it, knowing Dee can feel the vibrations of her voice. Dee loves it when she makes sounds while she's down here, she likes the tease of it.

Until suddenly she doesn't, and she makes that known as well. It just drives Fi even more mad, Dee grinds her whole pussy up against Fi's face - hand in Fi's hair gentle but just as eager as the rest of her. "Please," she whimpers. "I wanna come, Fi, please."

Fi groans again, mouth wide and tongue flattened against Dee's clit. Her tongue is wet from spit and Dee, and she feels gloriously, disgustingly turned on by the mess of it all. She keeps up steady gentle suction while she rubs her tongue just under, just in that spot she knows Dee really can't handle direct stimulation on - just to make Dee keen. Then she works her tongue in circles and it doesn't take long, only a few more seconds for Dee's thighs to slam around Fi's head and her fist to slam against the bed beside her. She shudders and shakes and makes broken noises that Fi would actually swallow up if she could.

Instead she licks Dee gently through it then rolls over onto her back, reaching for Dee with needy hands. Dee follows almost immediately, pushing her hand down between Fi's legs. She rubs at Fi's clit with two fingers through the pants Fi is still wearing, because she knows when Fi just wants to get off fast sometimes the friction of the cloth against her skin makes it better.

It's a good shout, because Fi's coming almost immediately. She clenches around nothing and makes Dee kiss her until the taste of Dee's orgasm is shared between them.

She comes down gently, Dee's hand still cupping her pussy through the underwear. Fi likes that, the warmth and weight of it against skin that still feels like it's vibrating with pleasure. She yawns and feels something hard and plastic prodding at her, fishing around underneath until she pulls out the toy. "Joy?" She asks.

Dee scrunches her face up. "It sparks apathy. Your fucking mouth, though..." Dee whines and finally flops back onto her side of the bed. "Your fucking mouth sparks so much joy that my bits feel like a wildfire right now."

Fi starts to laugh - and she can't stop. "A wildfire? I feel like - like that's - a medical condition or something."

"Oi!" Dee tries to be offended, but then she's laughing too. "It's not my fault you ate my brains out along with my minge."

Fi grins proudly and rolls into Dee for cuddle time. She takes the toy from Dee's hand and tosses it onto the floor, agreeing, "No spark."

-

Dee’s laid out naked on the bed, face buried in her pillow while Fi’s fingers trace shapes along her back. It feels lovely, if not a little ticklish, like a very gentle massage. Fi’s sat right on top of her ass, naked as well.

Dee’s about to say something about what a good idea this was and how hot it is when she hears a little giggle behind her.

“Fi, I swear to fucking god, if you’ve drawn a dick…”

The giggled response is all the confirmation Dee needs. “This is supposed to be sexy,” she whines.

“You like dicks,” Fi says defensively.

“If you wanted to be a dumbass we could’ve just done regular painting,” Dee says crossly.

“I’m sorry,” Fi drawls. “I couldn’t help it. My inner teenager came out.”

“Did teenage Fi enjoy phallic graffiti?” Dee asks. “Really?”

“Not specifically phallic,” Fi says. “Just daft.”

“Well you definitely are that.”

“Shut up.” She pinches gently at the soft bit of skin just above Dee’s hip.

“Well, lick it off then,” Dee demands, wiggling her shoulder blades. “Start over.”

“I ain’t licking that,” Fi protests. She sounds as horrified as if it was an actual penis.

“It’s _edible_ body paint, Fiona,” Dee says, like she’s speaking to a confused child. “Licking it off is literally the whole point.”

“Then why am I not drawing on your fanny?”

Dee props herself up on her elbows and twists her head around to give her idiot girlfriend as cutting a look as she can muster. “You are genuinely the worst person in the world. Statistically. The worst.”

Fi sticks out her tongue. “You definitely can’t prove that.”

“This is supposed to be like foreplay,” Dee says. “And you’re drawing cocks.”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” Fi smoothes her hand down Dee’s back and wraps it around the jut of her hip bone. “Gimme another go. I’ll make it sexy.”

She feels the drag of the thick goopy body paint lower down this time. It really is a nice feeling. It makes her all shivery at the touch. She tries to picture the shapes Fi’s drawing as she feels them, easily making out one circle, then another… then just the faint push a fingertip into the middle…

“Fiona!” Dee yelps. “Are you seriously drawing tits on me now?”

Fi can’t contain her giggles this time. “It’s not a cock! It’s not a cock!”

“Arrrghhh.” Dee muffles her groan into the pillow. “I hate you.”

“You loooooove me,” Fi sings, then leans down. Dee feels the wetter, hotter drag of a tongue over her skin.

“Oh, of course you’ll lick those off,” Dee grumbles.

“I’ll do it for real once you turn over,” Fi says.

Dee isn’t surprised at the impatience. This is Fi, always; can’t sit through dinner without asking for dessert early. “Not yet,” she says. “Do more drawing. It feels nice.”

“Bossy.” Fi slaps her very, very slightly on the hip. Dee can barely feel a thing but the sounds is kind of tingly pleasant. “There, now I’ve branded you.”

Dee cranes her neck over and looks down, seeing a bright pink handprint on her skin. “Could be worse,” she muses. “Could be a lot worse. But draw now, properly.”

“You really are bossy,” Fi informs her, then dips her fingers back into one of the paint pots. “Shall I do a self portrait?”

“Only if it’s naked. Like one of those French girls. Or Kate Winslet. Mm. Draw her tits on me.” Dee’s voice goes dreamy.

“You don’t love me anymore,” Fi laments. “Because I don’t have Kate Winslet tits.”

“I love your tits just fine.” Dee uses the most put upon tone she can find. “But it’s Kate fucking Winslet, mate.”

She feels Fi drawing shapes and lines and absolutely knows that it’s going to be a stick person portrait. That’s really all Fi knows how to draw, but Dee has very pleasant memories of little gifts and surprises and videos Fi has crafted for her decorated with that sort of childish, sincere art.

The shapes get lower and lower until Fi is shuffling back to sit on Dee’s legs and her fingers are swirling paint across Dee’s bottom. She’s pretty sure stick fingers have morphed into something decidedly abstract, but there’s something endearing about that too.

She has to draw the line, though, when she feels a finger slip down into the space where her thighs are pressed together. “Oi,” she says softly.

“Your pussy deserves art,” Fi says, but she slides her hands back up to cup Dee’s ass cheeks and squeeze.

“My pussy does not want paint in it,” Dee murmurs, leaning back into the way Fi is touching her. “She’s a sensitive lass.”

“That’s why this paint is stupid.”

Dee gasps softly when she feels the graze of Fi’s teeth on her ass. There’s definitely something to be said for not being able to see what’s coming. “It’s not stupid,” she says, voice gone a bit lower. “Anything that forces you to be patient is not stupid.”

Fi doesn’t answer. She’s too busy dragging her tongue through the swirls. Dee drops down onto the pillow again and sighs.

“It doesn’t even taste as good as just your bare skin would,” Fi says, but it doesn’t seem to stop her kissing and licking and biting all the way up to the back of Dee’s neck. She tilts her head and presses her mouth to the spot that drives Dee mad, just under her jaw.

“See?” Fi breathes. “That tastes so much better.”

Dee doesn’t say anything, just reaches back to push Fi’s face against her skin again.

Fi laughs and it’s a quiet, warm sound so close to Dee’s ear. She clenches her thighs together, because she might not want paint there but maybe soon she’ll let Fi talk her into something else.

Their psychic connection proves faulty at the moment, though, because instead of pushing where the breaking point would be Fi just sits up and sighs and says, “Fine, then. Roll over, at least. I’m out of canvas back here.”

Dee gets a look at how messy the sheet under them is as she turns over. “Christ on a bloody crutch, Fi, you can’t do anything without making a mess, can you?”

“Hey!” Fi protests. “Isn’t this all about mess? What’s the point in it if it’s not messy?”

The paint on her back feels a bit squishy and gross when it touches the fabric under, but Dee settles back down. Fi’s got smears of paint all over her too, including a swipe of blue on her cheek.

It’s actually fucking adorable, but Dee’s got a facade of grumpiness to maintain. She won’t let the sight of Fi being particularly cute and impish wear her down this fast. Her reputation would be in tatters.

“Get on with it,” she says.

Fi grins wide and grabs the blue again. She goops it out on two fingers of her right hand and then slaps it onto her left before rubbing them together. “Thought this looked so pretty before that I wanna do it again,” she says, then carefully cups one of Dee’s breasts in each hand. She leaves them there and then leans down to fit her lips around Dee’s right nipple and then the left one, giving a sweet little kiss to each.

When Fi carefully peels back, Dee’s got a neat set of matching handprints.

“You’re really into this whole branding thing, aren’t you?” Dee asks, unable to stop from grinning back.

“Not really,” Fi admits. “I just wanted a feel.”

Dee snorts. “You’re ridiculous.”

Fi wipes her hands on the sheet and then goes for pink again. She gets less on her fingers this time and then bites down on her lower lip in concentration as she very carefully starts to run her fingertips in circles over Dee’s nipples. They’re already hard; the paint isn’t cold on Fi’s fingers but as soon as the air hits it, it’s enough to do the job. But there’s a difference in hard nipples because of a breeze and hard nipples because your girlfriend is playing with them and fully knows what she’s doing to you.

Dee clenches her thighs together again, feeling the throb of something needy at her core. “Fuck,” she groans. “I hate that this is turning me on now.”

“I win!” Fi brags.

“Were we competing?” Dee asks.

“Mhm,” Fi says. “You just didn’t know it. And I won, and now I get my prize.”

“What’s your prize, then? Please say it’s eating me out,” Dee says.

“Close.” Fi licks her bottom lip a bit and then bends down, tongue rasping over Dee’s right nipple.

“Ah-” Dee’s head hits the pillow with force again as the lick turns into a hard suck.

Fi moves and does the same to the other. “Still doesn’t taste as good as you,” Fi says, then kisses up up up to Dee’s mouth.

Dee’s craning her neck forward to meet Fi for the kiss as soon as she realizes that there’s going to be one. She licks into Fi’s mouth - and Fi’s right, the paint actually tastes like shit, edible or no - and reaches her hands around to grab Fi’s ass and pull her forward with one leg sliding between Fi’s thighs.

“Nuh uh,” Fi says, pulling back. She’s a little more flushed now. “Not done.”

Dee can also feel the wetness against her leg where Fi’s straddling it. She’s definitely not the only one enjoying this right now.

“I think you could be done,” Dee says. “I think you need to be done.”

“I want to make art.” Fi sits back up, but she doesn’t move her leg.

“I want to make sex,” Dee says, stretching her arms over her head. “I want to make you come.”

“What if I want to make you come, though?” Fi says.

Dee reaches out and squeezes the pads of her fingers into the flesh of Fi’s thighs and Fi gives herself away completely by grinding down onto Dee’s leg.

“Then I’d say you’re shit outta luck,” Dee says, voice low. She slides one hand up Fi’s stomach to cup her breast and roll Fi’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Fi’s thighs clench ever so minutely but Dee feels it and grins. “You’re gonna fuck my leg now and I’m gonna watch you come for me.”

Fi’s already started rolling her hips, pressing a hand on top of Dee’s to encourage the way Dee’s working her nipple. “You’re so bossy today.”

“You like it.”

The talking stops after that. Fi lets Dee’s hand drop away from her tit to grab at her hip instead, one hand on either side to guide Fi in riding her thigh.

She’s always still so fucking amazed at how easy it is to work Fi up to enough wetness that the grinding turns into more of a slide after only a few minutes. She digs her nails into Fi’s skin and pushes and pulls again and again, her own pussy throbbing when Fi whimpers.

It probably shouldn’t be that amazing, really, because Fi has the exact same effect on her. She can feel wetness between her own legs and suddenly she’s regretting not getting to find out what Fi might have had in store for her.

Fi’s head is tilted back, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. Dee might think she was in pain if she didn’t know better.

She knows better. She can spot the little details that give away Fi’s ‘I’m going to come soon’ face. Something possessive and base burns in her chest to think that she’s the only who knows what those little details are. She slides a hand across her own chest, dragging it through the blue and pink and then reaching up to give Fi a mark of her own.

“Mine,” Dee says, like some kind of cavewoman. Fi just moans, very high and very quiet.

Fi grinds down suddenly, wiggling and spreading her legs and Dee knows, she knows Fi’s about to come because Fi always needs a little bit of direct touch to her clit to get her the final bit of the way there. Dee thinks about reaching out and helping her out with her hand but there’s something so hot about Fi just using Dee’s body to get herself over the edge.

“Yours,” Fi says suddenly. Dee hadn’t even been convinced that Fi had heard her. Sometimes Fi doesn’t multitask that well.

Dee grabs Fi’s hips with messy, paint smeared fingers now - just to touch, not to guide. She just can’t help herself, she wants her hands on Fi when she feels that surge of extra wetness and Fi’s thighs clamping around her own. Fi draws in a breath so sharply that it sounds like a gasp and her body trembles with it.

“Fuck,” Dee says, because this... this is all the art and and all the joy that she needs in her life.

-

Fi lounges on the sofa, watching Dee carefully pile things into a cardboard box. She speaks around a mouth full of pear, reaching up to wipe at a dribble of juice. “I didn’t even know you could recycle sex toys.”

“Welcome to the future, babe,” Dee says. “Where we care about the environment as much as we do getting off.”

Fi makes a neutral noise, just to see the look on Dee’s face when she turns to glare at her. She laughs and finishes off the last bite of pear.

“I need more tape. Fuck, how are we always out of tape?” Dee gets to her feet.

Fi immediately whines and holds out the core of the fruit. “Toss this in the bin for me?”

“You actual child.” Dee sighs and takes it from her. “You could help me, you know?”

“Me trying to help is why we’re out of tape,” Fi reminds her. “I think you expressly forbid me from wrapping packages or gifts henceforth.”

“Sometimes I’m stupid.” Dee checks a few drawers, finding a roll of clear tape. “Oi, this one’s almost out too!”

Fi decides it’s not the best time to mention how she broke the scissors and ended up using the other half a roll of tape to try and get them tethered back together. (Shockingly, it didn’t work.)

“It is cool though,” Fi says. “That they’re recyclable. And we got rid of a lot!”

“Yeah. Kind of sad we’re out of ones to try out, though…” Dee looks over at her. “That was actually a lot of fun.”

Fi grins. “It was.” Even when it wasn’t. In fact, some of her favorite attempts were the ones that didn’t work out and they just ended up laughing about it. “Except that one medieval torture device you snuck in there.”

“Nipple clamps are not for Fiona, we have established that, yes.” Dee rolls her eyes.

“They just look scary. I don’t like sex looking scary. Plus, isn’t that what fingers are for?” Fi holds up her hands and makes pinching motions.

Dee rolls her eyes but she’s smiling fondly. “Yeah, yeah. Put those lobster claws away.”

“Anyway.” Fi sits up and reaches for Dee’s laptop where it’s balanced on the arm of the sofa. Her fingers are still a bit sticky with juice, and that’ll probably make Dee cross later, but that’s a problem for future Fi. “You know, if you’re gonna miss it that much… we do have a lot of space left in the drawer now...”

Dee looks at her and grins. “I feel like immediately going on a shopping spree is the opposite of what minimizing is supposed to be about.”

Fi lifts an eyebrow. Or tries to. She probably just ends up lifting both of them and looking ridiculous. “So that’s a no…?”

Dee turns and slaps the final bit of tape on the box, ready to be sent out with the post the next day. “That’s a fuck yeah.”


End file.
